An Assassin's Day in the Dungeon
by Seangel16
Summary: The morning after King Koutarou Tatsumiya is attacked by a female assassin, he continues to interrogate her for the rest of the day. A/N: This is a friend response to Koutarou Tatsumiya's "Night for a Prisioner and a King." WARNING:LEMON


"Wake up beautiful…"

Drawing out of my slumber was like coming up through murky water, limbs languid and eyes sealed shut. I felt my right leg lifting higher… My eyes fly open to be greeted with blackness. Not the same cloudy dark as before, but now a soft, velvety black. I try to raise my hands to wipe away the blackness, only to find them bound above my head.

Blinking several times to fight down the panic and anticipation that well up in my gut, I call out, "Lord Tatsumiya?" My leg comes to a halt somewhat parallel to my body.

"Finally awake, beautiful." I hear from my right side.

I nod, slightly shivering as I feel an air current caress my nether regions. I hear Lord Tatsumiya's footsteps circle me, his gaze moving from my parted lips, down my throat, to my quickly hardening buds. Pausing there for a while, his gaze trace around my stomach and curving down my bottom, finally caress my glistening core. He chuckles, "My my, Melissa, so ready for me already?"

Color rushes to my cheeks, "You bastard! You tricked me into telling you my employer!"

A hand comes down with a crack on my exposed inner thigh. "Beautiful! I kept up my end of the promise; I didn't stop did I Melissa."

I refuse to answer, his hand slides to spread my puffy folds wide; his mouth quickly latching on to my exposed clit. "Mmmmm!" I moan, twisting my body away from him, trying to close my legs.

"Ah-ah Melissa," He reprimands against my weeping core. Slapping my right butt cheek, he bit down lightly on my clit, causing me to wail with pleasure and pain twisted together.

His hand rests on my lower back, pulling me closer, even though drawing back is impossible due to the ropes; he slips three fingers inside me. Blushing at how easily my body accepts his intrusion, a moan tears though the back of my throat as the tip of his middle finger found that raised place inside me. Grinning victoriously into my stomach, he concentrates is attention on that ridged area, rubbing furiously. With the pleasure mounting, I nearly scream out his name, instead choosing to hang my head forward, the tips of my hair brushing his, and pant.

"Hah- hah- pleeease" I wail, so close to cresting the peak. His fingers quickly withdrew from my core, leaving me panting and dripping.

Panting with frustration, I growl, "You SICK PERSON!"

Lord Tatsumiya laughs, "Baby, I've heard worse; besides, insulting me won't get you your climax any faster."

I snort, "Huh, you really love making people beg, don't you?" He just smirks and runs his finger over my clit with steady pressure. I do scream this time, pitching forward over his arm.

"Yes, beautiful, I do" He says as he bites into my breast, giving me a blood red hickey. I scream once again out of frustration and pain instead of pleasure.

"Pleasee! Let me just cum!" I cry out as his slippery finger enters me again, just resting inside me. Clenching my inner muscles, I try to thrust my hips farther onto his finger, growling in frustration when my hip movement is halted by an iron grip on my left hip.

"Ah-ah... If you want it, you may beg me for release" He said grinning. He gently thrust his finger inside me to punctuate every word.

I bit my lip hard, drawing blood and squeezed my eyes shut. Color flooded my cheeks as I wail out, "P-p-please Lord Tatsumiya… please l-let me just cum!"

Moving his finger a little faster, but keeping his grip on my waist, he said, "Hmmmmm… not good enough Melissa. It doesn't really sound like you want it that bad."

I sighed in frustration, but his incessant finger sliding in and out of me motivates me to try again. "P-please! My Lord! I beg of you! Please give me release!" Grinning, he plants an open-mouthed kiss against the base of my throat, and then bites down hard enough to make me cry out.

Throwing my head back when he soothes the hurt with careful strokes of his tongue that maddeningly match his thrusts, he breathes against my neck, "Mmmmm, good attempt, but this time try "Master" and see what that gets you."

I moan as he commences suckling my neck, creating another lighter hickey, "Please! Let me cum Masterrrrrr…" I groan immediately as his palm grinds against my exposed clit. Keeping steady pressure with this palm, Lord Tatsumiya ruthlessly drives me to climax.

"Ahhhh… there you go Melissa," he croons against me as I lean against him for support, my body wracked with shudders. I scream and sob my release as it drips down his palm, my mind a fuddled mess.

As I come down from my release, he reaches up to untie the blindfold, brushing it along my eyes, and collecting the salty moisture that had slipped from my eyes. I lift my gaze to find his intense stare that both grounds me and makes the world around us disappear. A devilish smirk makes its way onto his face, winding his fingers in my dark curls; he tips my head back, groaning as another mark displaying his ownership appears. The vision of my bound wrists wavers as my eyes burn with unshed tears. A low moan is pulled from my unwilling throat as his hot lips dragged up the side of my neck. Planting a teasing kiss to the corner of my mouth, his hand releases my hair traveling up one of my arms to intertwine with one of my hands. Fingers at my chin bring my attention back to his handsome face. Forgetting who I am, and why I am here, my lips reach out for his. They meet as my eyes slide shut, dancing together in a slow tango. He pulls away slightly and murmurs against my lips, "Good girrrl."

Ripping my lips away from his, I scowl, the full weight of the reality of our positions crashing down on that moment. "I am NOT your girl, neither am I good!"

His eyes darken with an underlying fury. "If so, then I will make you obedient."

He drew away from me, retying the blindfold. I quiver in both fear and anticipation as he moves to my left; the clink of a wine bottle against a wine glass alerting me to his intentions. He leaves me hanging for quite some time in the dark. My anticipation heightens as I listen to Lord Tatsumiya pacing around me, but he didn't touch me. God, it feels like forever. Finally he sets his glass down somewhere and approaches my prone body. I can feel the smug waves of maleness radiating off him. Nothing could have prepared me for the first crack of the flogger. It hits horizontally across my belly, making me cry out more from shock than pain. He chuckles, draping what felt like feathers laced with beads across my breasts, letting gravity caress the exposed flesh. I moan as he drags the flogger sensuously down to my pussy, rapidly rattling the beads over aroused core. Suddenly the flogger is gone, and the cool air of the dungeon chilling my flesh; the lash across my stomach slightly stinging in the drafts. A chuckle is the only warning I get as he and brings the flogger down harder, this time on my exposed inner thighs. I moaned while my thighs tingled, and understood the brilliance of the beads. Though his blows are aimed at my thighs, some of the hard little beads catch my clit on the way down, snapping it to ignite a flash of pain, soothed with pleasure. He lays out more blows on my belly and backside, getting stronger with each swing, and wrenching moan after moan from me as he smirks sinisterly.

"You like this Melissa, don't you" he laughs darkly. "You enjoy being helpless in my clutches, beaten and bruised for my amusement… Look, you're already ready to release. You naughty, naughty girl." He guides the flogger down once more against my exposed core, "Admit that you're mine! Release control of your body to your master! CUM AGAINST YOUR WILL!" My mind goes blank as the beads beat against me, creating and fanning a heat inside that threaten to overtake my body.

"NOOOOOOO…" I scream out, my eyes rolling back. I no longer see black, instead everything turns to a blinding color, perhaps a white; the feeling of losing control crashing over me in waves of burning icy completion. All of a sudden I feel is bare chest against my back, cradling my still convulsing body against his. I turn in his arms, reaching out into the returning darkness. His hand finds mine and guides it to wind around his neck. It is then when I realize that they're no longer bound together. I clutch him, my breath still hitched as I tuck my head against his chest.

"Ahh… That's it," He murmurs as I feel soothing strokes against my hair. "Wrap yourself so tightly around me, you'll never want or need to let go." I could barely comprehend what he meant as he tenderly lays me back, gently drawing away the darkness that I have become familiar with. I stare up into his softened red eyes questioningly. My right hand, still clutching his shoulders pull him to me as I parted my lips, initiating a burning kiss. My eyes, which have previously slid shut, open to see a surge of satisfaction and smugness as we draw apart.

"Don't get the wrong idea My Lord," I snap jokingly. His smirk broadens and he winks.

"Oh Beautiful… What other idea could I have gotten from that particular kiss?" We laugh lightly, and I shake my head.

"Oh shut up and make love to me now. I broke, you win. I like it when you torture me" I say, slightly sobering from our light laughter.

"Now, now, was that really so hard to admit?" He asks, still teasing. I don't respond and instead pull him down for another bruising kiss. I can feel his scorching member against my absolutely drenched pussy teasingly. One of his hands moves to run along my inner thigh, encouraging me to spread my legs farther. He breaks the kiss as he sits up, draping my legs over his forearms; smirking devilishly we both moan as he slides smoothly inside me. He started thrusting with short quick bursts, with the intent to drive me to orgasm first.

"Ahhhhh! Lord Tatsumiya! Too much!" I cried out against his neck. He chuckles as my cries increase in pitch along with my arousal.

"Oh Melissa… Soo gooddd" He groans, pumping at a steady pace. As I catch my breath, I smirk against his skin and tighten my inner muscles around him, clenching his hard member like a velvet fist.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! No fair!" He growls as his hips grow slightly erratic and pick up speed. I laugh before he hoists my leg up onto his right shoulder, leaving his right hand free to rub maddening circles around my clit.

"Ooohhh" I moan, my muscles clenching on their own now as he furiously pumps in and out of me, each thrust matching every pass directly over my clit.

"Nooo Lord Tatsumiya! Nooooo! I've already cum so much! I can't!" I protest as I feel him driving us both towards orgasm faster and faster. His thrusts changing tempo, becoming long driving deep thrusts that I swear hit my cervix at each pass. His piercing keeping steady pressure on my g-spot. I bite into the junction of his neck and shoulder to muffle my screams and bring my body a bit more under control.

"Ah. Melissa! You're soo tight! Yes, cum for me beautiful!" He cries out as he drives us over the edge.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream as my world goes up in lights. Unable to breathe, I'm barely aware of his body arched into mine, his head thrown back in pleasure. My body arches up off the bed into his at the peak of our pleasure, both of us screaming out from the intensity as hot tremors wrack out bodies long after release. Panting, he flops down on top of me, resting his forehead on the bed at my shoulder. As we come down from our high, he presses a soft, open mouthed kiss to my neck, murmuring into my ear, "Oh Melissa that was fantastic." I laugh a little as I nod in agreement.

"When are you expected back at headquarters" He asks as we're drifting off.

"Mmmmmm… in another week or so, Master." He smirks, lightly palming my left breast.

"Well then, we have until then to enjoy each other, don't we?"


End file.
